Love Is Weakness
by Orcalover1
Summary: Ariel wants to see the world. Percy wants to save the world. Ursula wants revenge on the world. Nico doesn't want to be alone in the world. Find out what happens when a Walt Disney classic merges with Rick Riordan's best selling novel series.
1. Chapter 1

The Little Mermaid poked her head out of the water. The coast was clear. She breathed in the clean surface air and hauled her herself onto a rock. Up here she almost felt like she belonged, something she never experienced in the waters below. The only things that brought her joy in life were the soothing sounds the waves made when they ht the shore and the warm sensation of the sun smiling down at her. Leaning back she took in the view of the bright blue sky watching the pelicans as they flew upwards. O how she envied them. What she wouldn't give to be as free as the bird? For them the sky is quite literally the limit. They must be able to see the whole world from up there.

"It is quite a spectacular view isn't it?" a voice said. The little mermaid jumped up. A man was sitting on the bloulder next to her. She was certain that there had been no one there a moment ago.

"Who are you and how were you able to sneak up on me?" she demanded to know.

"Never mind who I am. The real question is what is a beautiful mermaid like youself doing gazing up at the sky longingly."

There was something different about this man but the mermaid couldn't put her flipper on it. For some reason she had the overwhelming urge to confide in him. And so she did. She explained out she was an outcast among the merpeople. Her father, Poseidon, made all of his followers treat her with contempt and distrust. The reason for this was because of her parentage. Her mother was Hecate, Goddess of Magic. Mermaids have always been suspicious of children of magic. Neither Hecate nor Poseidon were very attentive parents, in fact they completely forgot about their daughter's existence. The little mermaid strove to seek approval from even the lowliest of sea creatures but they all shunned her. As a result the little mermaid was wasting away her days in dark foreboding cave. In short after living sixteen years with no family or friends to talk to, her loneliness had finally consumed her and now she was pouring her heart out to a complete stranger who was a surprisingly good listener. When she was finished she was certain that he would leave her. Instead he took her hand.

"What is it you want?" he asked softly.

"Excuse me?" the little mermaid replied, no one had ever been concerned with her desires before.

"What do you wish for more then anything?" he clarified.

The little mermaid thought for minute and glanced at the pelicans above her, who were completely free to see the whole world.

"I want to be free from this place. Free to see the world."

"That's too easy" he said with a wicked grin.

He scooped up the little mermaid in his arms and jumped upwards. Instead of falling back down they kept going up. Past the pelicans and the clouds in the sky. Gravity ceased to exist. The little mermaid was speechless, she had lost her voice. From up here the whole world looked so small. All her problems suddenly rendered insignificant. She took a closer look at the man who had brought her here. He possess an aura of power that she didn't notice before. His features were stoic, he was defiantly not someone you would want to fight against. Yet she loved the way his golden hair danced in the wind and how when he smiled his teeth were whiter then a cumulus cloud. The little mermaid finally found her voice.

"How are you able to do all of this?"

"Pardon me I must have forgotten to introduce myself. I'm Zeus, the Lord of the Skies."

From then on the Lord of the Skies and the Little Mermaid developed a routine. Every sunrise, much to the mermaid's delight, Zeus would meet her at the rock where they first encountered each other. He would fly off with her each time to a new and exciting destination enabling the mermaid to finally achieve her goal of seeing the world. Then every sunset he would deliver her back to the sea and bid her farewell till the next morning. Both of them grew closer each time they saw each other until finally the King of the Gods had stolen the little mermaid's heart. One day after a journey to Niagara Falls, Zeus was setting the mermaid back into the water when something unprecedented happened. He bent down on one knee and proposed to her.

"I would be honored to marry you lightening bolt" she replied.

"Marriage won't be enough to show the universe how I feel about you. You're beauty is beyond compare mermaid and you deserve better then wife number seven-million-twelve-hundred-thousand and two. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen so I shall make you Queen of the Gods and swear to denounce all my other wives. Your hand is the only one I want to be joined to mine in marriage."

The Little Mermaid lost her voice. She didn't know what to say, so she kissed him. After a few minutes Zeus broke away from the kiss.

"I must head to Olympus at once to make sure Hermes will have everything in order for your coronation. I shall pick you up in the morning my dear mermaid and then we will begin the rest of our lives together."

The lord of the skies vanished in a flash of lightening and the little mermaid dove back into the ocean for what she thought would be the last time. Once they had left, a certain eavesdropping Goddess of Marriage emerged from the shadows, let's just say she wasn't too happy about what she just witnessed.

That next morning somewhere under the sea a little mermaid woke up giddy with excitement. Not only had she found true love but as the new Queen of the Gods she would be free from her underwater prison. She hummed contently as her tail propelled her towards the surface. When she broke the water's surface she expected to find her beloved waiting for her on the rock as he had done for many days now. Instead an elegant looking woman was sitting there, she wore an elaborate dress made of peacock feathers and had a knowing expression on her face.

"Well if it isn't Ursula, the little mermaid who miraculuously swam her way into my husband's heart and who now has the audacity to try to steal my throne. Allow me to introduce myself I'm Hera, Queen of Heaven. But I'm sure you were already aware of that" she said in a tone of superiority.

Ursula's heart sank. She knew that if Zeus didn't make an appearance soon then things were about to get real ugly real fast. Somehow she managed to find her voice.

"Pleased to meet you Lady Hera."

"No need for formal introductions child of magic. Politeness will not save you now. I'm sure you've heard the stories of what I do to women who come between me and my husband."

"Lady Hera please I mean you no harm."

"If you believe that then you are not only lying to me but you are lying to yourself as well. I've been kind and fair towards you, Ursula. I turned the other cheek when Apollo informed me of your daily flights with my husband. But how do you repay me? By taking advantage of my mercy. In all of Zeus's many affairs he had never suggested replacing me until now. I don't know what kind of spell you manage to put on him but I'm here to tell you I've had enough. I'm going to make sure he finally sees you for the vile creature you really are."

Ursula left out a yelp of pain. She tried to swim away but the pain in her tail incapacitated her. It felt as if Hera had taken a chainsaw and repeatedly sawed her tail into halves. She then felt her body swell up like a pufferfish. Her hair began to wither and turn grey. She looked down at where tail used to be and to her absolute horror saw eight tentacles instead. Hera laughed, reveling in Ursula's misery.

"Did you really think a mere mermaid could get the best of me. HA! Would you be so kind to let me know what Zeus thinks of your new makeover? I'm sure it will be something he will never forget." Hera laughed, leaving Ursula on the rock sobbing her eyes out.

Zeus had finished all of the wedding preparations and flew down from Mount Olympus to retrieve his beautiful bride. Instead he found the most revolting creature wailing on the rocks. His first thought was that Ursula was scared away by this awful beast and it would be up to him to dispose of it. Just when Zeus was about to summon a lightening bolt to strike it down the beast looked up. They made eye contact. The Lord of the Skies heisted. He knew those eyes from somewhere.

"Ursula" he asked.

The creature wiped its nose, letting out a pint of ink in the process. "I knew you would recognize me."

"What happened to you Ursula?"

"Hera came and turned me into this monstrosity. She says this is my true self. But you know better don't you Zeus? You can change me back to normal and we can be together. Nothing can keep us apart not even Hera."

**"**I'm afraid there is little truth to that statement. Hera's curse is strong, no amount of magic could permanently alter your appearance back to its original state. Heck even my powers couldn't break the curse."

Ursula wailed "But we can still be together right?"

"No we can't. Do you remember the reason why I wanted to marry you and make you queen?"

"Because you love me. Why else would you make such a gesture?"

"Well love is a fickle thing you see. I know this firsthand as Aphrodite is a close associate of mine. Anyways I wanted to make you Queen because you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. That is obviously no longer the case so I revoke my proposal."

"So that's it then. You are just going to leave me like this?" her voice wavered.

"Let me impart some wisdom upon you Ursula. Emotions get in the way of success. People who act on feelings and passion merely expose their Achilles Heels, begging for others to take advantage of them. Do you think that love made me ruler of the universe? BA! I murdered my own father for power and I would gladly do it again a million times over. My flirtation with you was merely a ruse to put Hera in her place. She needed to know that even she is disposable. I am the only one who possesses absolute power. I think she got the message so I thank you for your services."

Ursula let out a pitiful sob. Zeus leaned in close and wiped away her tears.

"You must always remember that love is weakness."

Zeus disappeared in a flash of lightening. Leaving Ursula a sheer mess of emotions.

"So much for true love" she screamed up at the sky. Ursula was overcome with hatred. Hatred for parents who never loved her. Hatred for the merpeople who never accepted her. Hatred for Hera for turning into an octowoman. But most of all hatred for Zeus for callously abandoning her. From that day forth she swore to get her revenge on the Olympians. And that is how Ursula the Sea Witch came to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Many Centuries Later…..

The Argo II was under attack yet again. This time their foe was unseen. The seven demigods of the prophecy had woken up to discover they were in the midst of a massive storm. It was the middle of the night but it took them no time to prepare for battle. Unfortunately they had a lot of practice preparing to fight on short notice. In this case there wasn't really anything they could do. Jason tried to calm the winds, Percy tried to calm the seas, Leo frantically ran around in a desperate attempt to keep the boat in one piece, and the other four just tried not to get in the way.

Percy cursed himself thinking of the suggestion he proposed to everyone a couple hours earlier. "Lets anchor on the ocean not too far from shore. That way we will be less likely to be noticed by mortals and actually have time to formulate a plan for what our next course of action against Gaea will be. Instead of barging up to Olympus with no plan whatsoever."

At the time his suggestion had seemed like a valid one. Now with a storm threatening to tear the Argo II apart piece by piece, his idea seemed less brilliant.

"Hhhhheeeellllpppp" Percy heard Hazel yell. He glanced over to see her rolling off the side of the ship.

"I've got her" Frank proclaimed as he turned into a narwhal mid-dive.

Percy was actually grateful that more of his friends hadn't gone over board. "I guess my savviness at sea is finally rubbing off on them."

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind when Annabeth let out a blood curdling scream. "Pppppeeeerrrrrccccyyyy".

Percy could just barely make out her blonde head being thrashed around a couple yards from the boat. He dove trying to get to her. As much as Percy hated seeing Annabeth in distress, he knew everything would be alright. He would get to her before drowning was even a possibility. Suddenly Percy got the feeling something was wrong. As he swam through the currents a force seemed to slow him down. It pushed back as if it didn't want him to rescue Annabeth. Simultaneously this mysterious force was pulling Annabeth farther and farther away from him. Percy finally summoned all of his strength and shot foreword with all of his might. The mysterious force retaliated by shooting Annabeth away like a torpedo until she was out of his field of view. Percy began to panic. After everything they had been through he couldn't loose her, not like this. He refused to loose her in his own element. In his father's domain of all places. Percy searched for hours, long after the storm had passed. He couldn't accept the simple fact that Annabeth was lost.

After Annabeth had plunged into the Mediterranean she had managed to keep her composure. She knew that Percy would be there to save her as he had done numerous times before. But as time grew on she became nervous. Her body was weary from fighting to stay at the rough water's surface. Maybe Percy wasn't coming? Maybe he didn't hear her scream? Maybe Annabeth would have to get through this all alone? No, she pushed all these thoughts aside. Percy would come she was sure of it. It wasn't until she felt arms wrap around her that she allowed herself to loose consciousness.

The next thing Annabeth knew she was listening to the most beautiful voice. Every note was filled with hope. Annabeth had heard the songs of the sirens but she knew this was something different. This music told a tale that wasn't her own yet it was one she could relate to. The lyrics told of two people who fell in love but came from completely different worlds. Each word spoke to how they refused to let anything keep them apart. How when two people are truly in love, they are never truly apart. Their love binds them together. Annabeth opened her to see a red-haired girl about the same age as her. The girl was wearing two purple sea shells and she had a thoughtful expression on her face. When she realized that Annabeth was conscious she smiled.

"Good you are awake. I was afraid that nasty storm did you in."

"Rachel?" Annabeth asked.

The girl laughed "I'm sorry I think you have me confused with someone else. My name is Ariel."

Annabeth heard Percy and the rest of the Argo II crew shouting her name in the distance. She somehow found her footing and managed to stand. Even though she felt as if she lungs would burst Annabeth took a deep breath. "I'm over here" she cried out. No sooner did the words leave her lips then she saw Percy running across the sand towards her. He grabbed in an embrace and pressed his lips to hers. He did this with such force Annabeth wasn't sure if he would ever let go. Finally after lots of kissing and tears they both were able to catch their breath.

"O Gods Annabeth. I thought I was never going to see you again."

"Stop being so dramatic Seaweed Brain. We made a promise that we would be together always. And I can only speak for myself but that is a promise that I never want to be broken." Annabeth pulled Percy closer into yet another kiss.

"Get a room you two. Imagine if Coach Hedge could see you now" Leo chuckled. The rest of the seven demigods had gathered around Annabeth making sure she was okay.

"So how did you make it out of the water Annabeth?" asked Piper.

"That reminds me. Everyone I want you to meet Ari-" Annabeth turned around but her rescuer was no longer there.

"You want us to meet air?" Frank asked.

"I think she means that she breathed air so that's how she survived" Jason explained.

"No someone rescued me. It was a girl she had bright red hair. She must have brought me to the beach, I was unconscious."

Everyone was dead silent looking at Annabeth with concern. Percy's expression had worry written all over if. After a couple more seconds Leo took it upon himself to break the awkward silence.

"Looks like someone has too much Seaweed in the brain. Get it?!"

No one laughed. Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and squeezed it.

"What matters now is that you're safe. Come on everyone let's get back to what's left of the Argo."

Annabeth took one last look at the waves wondering where her savior had gone, before she followed the others. None of them saw the flash of red hair descending under the sea.


	3. Chapter 3

Nico was tired. All the attention was nauseating. Ever since he, along with Coach Hedge and Reyna, had returned with the Athena Parthenos everyone had been fawning all over them. They were treating Nico like a conquering hero. They threw countless parties in celebration which Reyna and Coach Hedge saw as reward, Nico viewed it more as an unintended punishment. Greeks and Romans alike mercilessly peppered him with questions about the quest and his time in Tartarus. They wouldn't take "How many times do I have to tell you people I don't wanna talk about it Gods dammit" for an answer. Nico went from being the least sought after demigod to the most sought after demigod seemingly overnight. He shadow traveled away from a play, depicting their journey with the Athena Parthenos, within the first 5 minutes. When Nico opened his eyes he saw that he was at the beach near camp. The sea breeze cleared his mind but it also sent an ache to his heart as it reminded him of Percy. Percy Jackson, the person who Nico had resolved to stop thinking about yet constantly found himself thinking of nothing else.

"I got him out of Tartarus. I have no reason not to put him behind me" Nico thought to himself. "Besides I bet he's much happier without me. He has Annabeth."

Nico's thoughts were interrupted when a creature sprang forth from the depths of the ocean. It was a ghastly looking woman who had the body of an octopus. She was scary beyond all reason. However, after Tartarus nothing seemed to phase Nico anymore. The woman had an evil grin on her face and she got an ominous twinkle in her eyes when she spotted Nico.

"Nico di Angelo we meet at last."

Nico's frame of mind switches from indifference to curiosity in a matter of seconds. "Who are you and how do you know who I am?"

"Why I'm Ursula and I have swam many leagues to meet your acquaintance. My mistress has told me a great deal about you."

Nico was baffled. What would an octopus woman want with him?

"Well what do you want uh…Ursula."

"The question is not what I want. But rather, what do you want?"

Ursula held up a yellow shell she had tied around her neck and opened it. A white mist came outwards from the shell's opening until it settled at the water near Nico's feet. The mist began to form a clear picture of two boys. Nico was startled when he realized that he was looking at an image of himself and Percy. In the picture Nico and Percy were sitting on the steps of the Poseidon cabin at Camp Half-Blood. They were holding hands and Nico was laughing hysterically at something Percy was whispering in his ear. Looking at the picture Nico couldn't help but smile. It was just so perfect. Then a drastic change of events occurred in the frame. Annabeth walked by seductively and Percy bolted after her, leaving picture Nico all alone. Real Nico had enough and threw a rock down at the image, dissolving it completely.

"Well, well" Ursula muttered. "The boy you love loves another. I can't say I haven't seen this before. But never fear son of Hades. I can make all your troubles disappear."

Nico was skeptical. "Can you really do that? And why would you want to?"

"Because that's what I do. That's what I live for. To help unfortunate demigods like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to. The solution to your problem is simple, get rid of that Athena girl. Once she goes the spawn of Poseidon is yours for the taking. I would be more then happy to take care of her for you."

"Take care?"

"Yes Nico, take care. You've spent more time in the underworld then anyone alive today. You know that Elysium is a wonderful place, that's where the girl will be heading."

"I don't know about this. Annabeth would never take away my life. Percy and everyone would be heartbroken to loose her."

"That's right. But you'll have your man. Life's full of tough choices, innit? Oh, and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know."

"But I don't have any…"

"I'm not asking much. Just a token really, a trifle. You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is your powers."

"My powers?"

"Yes your powers. As a daughter of Hecate the powers I lack are few and far between. Unfortunately the ability to call upon the undead and shadow travel are two skills that I do not possess. So I will make you a deal Nico. Give up your powers and I will dispose of anyone or anything that comes between you and your beloved. Have we got a deal?"

"Yes" Nico heard himself say in a meek voice. A contract and a feather pen materialized out of thin air. Nico picked up the pen and signed the contract. He regretted this decision a second later when the sea witch let out a bone chilling laugh. Nico felt dizzy and had to concentrate all on his energy on preventing his knees from buckling. Ursula waved her hand and two dozen skeleton soldiers shot out from underneath the sand.

"You foolish boy. I can't believe you gave up power for love. HA! A long time ago someone taught me a lesson and I think it's time I pass that lesson onto you. Love is weakness."

Nico could barely process what was happening around him but he knew it wasn't good so he took off. He summoned every ounce of strength in his body and ran to camp desperately searching for help.

Ursula laughed and turned to her undead armanda. "Follow that boy. And along the way kill everyone you come into contact with. I must uphold my end of the bargain. Don't stop until there is none left in that pathetic camp but the dead" she commands them. The skeletons salute her then take off. Ursula had a feeling she was going to enjoy using these new found powers. As she shadow traveled away Ursula focused on the task now at hand. Ursula's mind went to work, formulating plans to subdue a certain red-headed mermaid.


	4. Chapter 4

Twas the middle of the night, when all through the Argo

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

Never mind. Pretend those last couple sentences didn't exist. Erase them from your mind because they are complete falsehoods.

There was actually a demigod son of Poseidon sneaking out of bed on the Argo II that night. Percy was seeking respite from the nightmares that plagued him all through the night. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the horrors of Tartarus. It was as if he had never left. The only place Percy felt like himself was under the sea. The salt water cleared his mind. Percy dove under and smiled. He once again felt like the twelve year old boy who knew nothing of Gods, monsters, and Tartarus. The twelve year old whose only worry in life was the possibility of Nancy Bobofit stealing Grover's lunch money again. Percy thought he would just take a short nap on the reef below. Then just before dawn sneak back into bed before any of the others noticed his absence. He didn't want anyone to find out about his nightmare induced late night swims. It would cause them unnecessary worry. They all had enough to deal with as it was, especially Annabeth. However just like with most things in Percy's life, everything did not go according to plan.

Seconds after Percy closed his eyes he was awoken by high pitched cries. Some sea creature was in trouble. Without a moment to spare Percy was wide awake and propelled himself towards the ear splitting noise.

"What if i'm not able to save it" Percy thought. "Just like how I couldn't save Annabeth, the person who matters the most to me. If I couldn't save her what makes me think I could save this creature."

Percy brushed his thoughts of self-doubt aside. He could do this. There was no freak storm, which had obviously originated from divine intervention, here to prevent him from doing what he set out to do. As Percy swam closer he could see the distressed animal. It was a poor Pilot Whale who had somehow gotten his fluke stuck in a net left by some fishermen. The Pilot Whale was wiggling its giant black body back and forth struggling to get to the surface. Percy knew he had only a few seconds before the whale would run out of air. He pulled out riptide and was all ready to tear the net to pieces when a singing voice stopped him. Not just any ordinary singing voice. It filled him with longing but also a sense of optimism for the future. Percy could tell that the whale felt this too.

Then Percy saw her. A red headed girl, no mermaid! She was gentlly stroking the Pilot Whale's round head. The little mermaid then swam towards the whale's fluke. At the sight of her unsuccessfully using a fork to try and break the net Percy was knocked out of his trace. He rushed foreword and had Riptide saw the net in two. An out of breath Pilot Whale shot up to the surface.

Percy turned around to find his entire field of view occupied by the mermaid crystal blue eyes. She was looking at him with a mixture of curiosity and gratefulness. Annabeth has virtually the same expression when one of her siblings presents her with a good riddle. Neither Percy nor the Little Mermaid said anything for what felt to Percy like an enternity. Finally the mermaid cleared her throat.

"Thank you" she said. "For saving the whale I mean."

"Well rescuing is kinda what I do" Percy replied feeling like an idiot. With the threat of ominous awkward silence upon them Percy introduced himself. "It's nice to meet you I'm Percy."

"I'm Ariel. Um Percy is it? How exactly are you able to breath and speak underwater? Did you make a deal with the sea witch to get legs?" Ariel asked.

"No why would I do something as dumb as that."

Ariel looked down.

"I'm a son of Poseidon."

At the mention of the name Poseidon Ariel immediately perked up again.

"That makes you my uncle. And of course you are a demigod I should have guessed it! Do you live on the surface world?"

"Yes. At Camp Half-Blood. It's in Manhattan"

"Oh this is wonderful you can answer all of my questions! What is it like to live up their with the humans? To be a part of their world?"

"Dry" Percy replied as he failed to come up with a better word.

"And tell me how many times a day do you put these in your hair" Ariel asked as she ran a fork through her ginger locks.

Percy laughed "Good joke Ariel. Who knew mermaids had such a sense of humor?"

Ariel looked bewildered. "You mean humans don't use this for hair grooming?"

"No we use it for eating."

"O no wonder Eric's servants found me so odd. Scuttle must has gotten his facts wrong."

"Whose Scuttle?"

"He is a confused seagull friend of mine."

"That sounds like the beginning of one of Apollo's awful haikus" Percy muttered.

Ariel's questioning continued for hours. "What's a fire and why does it? What's the word? Burn!"

"I'm not sure. You should really ask my friend Leo he is a fire expert."

In truth Percy was the happiest he had been since Tartarus. He liked Ariel. He loved her optimism, her curiosity, the way her eyes lit up when he said anything about the 'surface world' but most of all he loved how she made him forget all of his problems. Before long the sun was rising and Percy knew he must get back to the ship before anyone noticed he was gone.

"I've got to go Ariel but I would love to talk to you again. Meet me back here tonight?"

"Only if you promise to tell me more about the surface world."

"Deal!"

Ariel smiled and with a flick of her tail was diving farther under the sea. Percy then remembered something.

"Hey Ariel" he called. "The other day in that freak storm, did you save a blonde girl with gray eyes?"

"Well rescuing is kinda what I do" Ariel giggled.

Percy laughed and gave her a quick wave as he left the watery depths.


	5. Chapter 5

Ariel watched with envy as Percy was engulfed by the surface. She wanted more then anything to go back up there. To feel the sun on her tail, to hear the waves crashing, to breath in the salty air.

"Maybe if I'm quick they won't notice if I make a swim for it" Ariel thought. She should have known her luck wouldn't hold though as two eels slithered out from below her.

"HHHhheeeeellllloooo AAAAAArrrrriiiieeeelllll" they both said in unison.

"Ursula will not be pleased with you" hissed Flotsam.

"So what?" Ariel answered. "Its not like she has ever been pleased with me anyway."

Jetsam nodded "Did you find anything for us to eat?"

Ariel shook her head.

"What a shame I've been craving Demigod all day and its such a rare delicacy." Jetsam said giving Ariel the stink eye

"Enough" Flotsam growled. "Come with us girl."

Ariel knew better then to argue. Resistance was futile. Ariel relucktantly followed the eels into the undersea cave that was the lair of the sea witch.

"WWWWeeeee'rrrreeee bbbbbaaaacccck" Flotsam and Jetsam called.

"Aw my babies. How are you? Did the girl get you a snack?"

They shook their bodies. "No and she let the spawn of poseidon go."

Ursula went from causal stroking Flotsom to grasping the air out of its body in a split second

"ARIEL" Ursula screamed. "You can't do anything right. I practically gift wrapped that Athena girl for you by using my precious magic to conjure up a storm. What do you do? You LET HER GO. WHAT PART OF WE NEED THE BLOOD OF TWO DEMIGODS, ONE MALE AND ONE FEMALE, IN ORDER FOR MISTRESS GAEA TO RISE DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND? CAN YOUR LITTLE MERMAID BRAIN NOT COMPREHEND ANY OF THIS. YOU WORK FOR ME NOW. WHAT PART OF THIS WHOLE SLAVE FOR Eternity THING DO YOU NOT GET?"

Ariel remained silent acting as if she hadn't heard a word.

"What's the matter? Did the poor widdle mermaid loose her voice again?" Ursula taunted.

"Why?" Ariel asked in a hushed voice. "Why do you always hurt people? For centuries you have been forcing me to go out and find poor unfortunate souls. I then fill them with lies, promises of false hope so they will agree to come with me to see you. Then once here you don't even have the decency to trick them into a bad deal with you. You just let Flotsom and Jetsom devour them. Now you want to lead seven innocent demigods to their death."

"Yes as I matter of fact I do. Nothing would bring me greater satisfaction then seeing the look on Hera's face when she realizes her seven champions have failed. All they will amount to are tools in Gaea's ascension and food for my eels."

"You're a monster."

"No I'm a visionary. Do you know what the difference is between me and you, Ariel? You have failed to learn that love is weakness. Why if you're father had taught you that all those years ago then you wouldn't be in this situation now."

"Don't speak of my father" Ariel wept her voice cracking. "And you know nothing of love Ursula. And you never will."

Ursula cackled "Well that makes two of us."

Ariel was picked up by Ursula's tentacles and thrown into her cage.

"The problem with you Ariel is that you lack motivation. I will be back when I'm figured out a way to give you some. For now enjoy some quality time with your true love."

Ariel buried her tear covered face on the shoulder of Prince Eric. But this Eric gave her no comfort or warmth. It was merely a cold stone statue. Looking at the face of statue Eric, Ariel could hear Ursula's voice mocking her in her mind. "So much for true love."


	6. Chapter 6

Once upon a time there was a little mermaid who fell in love with a prince. There was just one problem: this prince was human! A mermaid could never be with a human. But this little mermaid believed in the power of true love. So much so that she sold her voice to the sea witch in exchange for legs. The little mermaid was able to find her prince and get true love's kiss. Thus making her a human forever! And she lived happily ever after…well not quite.

You see this is a common bed time story told to children: humans and merfolk alike. This version of the tale doesn't get all the facts right. Here is what really happened to Ariel aka the Little Mermaid!:

All of Ariel's dreams had finally come true. She had found true love and tomorrow she was to embark on an expedition to see the world. When Eric had asked her where she wanted to go for their honeymoon Ariel replied "everywhere". Eric would do anything for his Ariel so the idea of a trans-continental honeymoon was born.

Today was their last day of royal duties. Everyone wanted a glimpse at the young couple so they kept up as many public appearances as possible. After a long day of curtsying and kissing babies Ariel was beat. She loved her new life but she wanted more alone time with Eric. So Ariel suggested that they ditch the farewell ball planned for that evening and instead go for a swim. Eric was happy to oblige. At dusk young couple skipped down to the beach hand in hand.

Ariel took a deep breath and dipped her toes in the water. "The last time I was in the ocean I was a mermaid" she thought nostalgically.

Eric ran right back her and collided head on with a wave. "Calm on in Ariel the water is fine."

Ariel laughed, mimicking Eric by colliding into the next incoming wave. Both of them swam out past the surf where the water was calmer. Eric grabbed Ariel and held her close.

"This is the beach where we first met. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you Ariel. I'm the luckiest man in the world and I will love you until the day I die."

"I love you too Eric". Ariel leaned in for a kiss when Eric let out a yelp.

The yelp became a heart wreching scream within a nanosecond.

"Eric what's going you? Eric talk to me."

Eric tried to form speech but he was physically unable. He began to foam at the mouth and his eyes slid back into their sockets. Ariel had to hold him above the water's surface or he would have drowned. Somehow Ariel managed to drag Eric back to shore. Ariel checked his pulse. Ariel checked his heart beat. Nothing. This can't be happening. She was about to call for help hoping someone from the castle would hear. She then realized her legs were gone. Ariel was a mermaid again.

Looking down at Eric laying defenselessly in the sand she let out a sob. "Don't worry I will find a way to save you."

Ariel then jumped into the water desperately seeking the only individual she knew was powerful enough to save Eric: Ursula.

When Ariel arrived at Ursula's dwelling she was greeted by Ursula's two pet eels.

"Looookkk iiitttss thhhe llittle mmermaidd bbacckk ssooo sooonnn. Thhiiisss isss quiite the supprise indeed" they said.

Ariel swam right on in, all of her fear evaporated. Eric's life was on the line and she was prepared to make any deal to save him.

"Hello Ariel" Ursula said in a knowing tone. "I knew you would be back sooner or later. I was hoping for later, your bright hair doesn't fit the atmosphere in my home."

"I don't have time for this Ursula. Eric is in trouble. I know you like making deals. Save him and I will do anything you ask."

"Tisk Tisk, my dear Ariel aren't we forgetting a teensy winy but ever so crucial detail? I OWN YOU."

"Excuse me"

"You heard me. I own you. I guess daddy never taught you to read the fine print. Allow me to read an excerpt from our last agreement. 'In the event that the prince becomes deceased for any reason. You will automatically be turned back into a mermaid and become my slave forever.'"

"No you tricked me!"

"BA no honey you tricked yourself. Love is weakness. it clouded your judgement, led you to making terrible choices. But never fear I have a surprise for you."

Ursula motioned towards a metal bar cage with a statue of Prince Eric inside it.

"Now you will have what you've always wanted. The chance to be with your prince forever. muahahaha".

Flotsom and Jetsom joined in the laughter. Ariel was so disoriented that she didn't fight back when the eels pushed her into the cage, sealing her in with the statue.

"Don't worry dear I will let you come out and stretch your fins. In a couple hundred years ahahaha" Ursula laughed.

Ariel touched statue Eric's hand and took solace in the fact that someday, somewhere, somehow, she would be reunited with her Prince again. Maybe someday she could live happily ever after.

And that is the true story of the Little Mermaid.


	7. Chapter 7

Present day…

Ursula had done it. She had finally devised a way to get that stubborn mermaid to succum to her will. All she needed to do was make a deal. Not just any deal but a deal offering the thing the mermaid wants most.

"Ariel won't be able to refuse. In fact she will be begging to take me up on my offer" Ursula thought.

"Flotsom, Jetsom, bring out the red-headed wench. We need to have a little chat" she called.

Seconds later Ariel appeared with each eel flanked on either side.

"Poor little Ariel. Forgive me for interrupting your pity party but I have a proposition for you."

"I'm not interested in making any more deals with you Ursula."

"O but I think you are. As you very well know once Gaea has conquered Olympus she has agreed to make me ruler of the oceans! In exchange of the small service of delivering her two sacrifices in the form of measly demigods."

"Save your breath Ursula. Nothing you could possibly say would make me help you."

"Well that's a real shame because I'm certain that Eric would love to see you again."

"Eric?"

"Yes your prince. I know you would do anything to see him again."

"Can you really do that? Bring him back I mean."

"My dear sweet child, I can't believe that after all this time you still doubt me. The task is quite simple actually. You see once Gaea and her giants have disposed of the Olympians her forces will have control over the Doors of Death. Which will allow them I mean us to decide who dwells in the world of living and who burns in Tartarus. We could bring back your Prince Eric and you will finally get the happily ever after you so desperately yearn for. I assume this interests you."

Ariel nodded eagerly.

"And why stop there? We could bring back your other friends as well. Like that loud-mouthed crab or your bulbous fish friend. In addition, I can give you The thing you crave most, in the entire cosmos. Your freedom."

Ariel gasped.

"This will all be yours. All you have to do is bring me two of the demigods: one male and one female. Have we got a deal?" Ursula inquired.

"I'll do it. For Eric!" Ariel replied.

"Ya ya whatever" Ursula rolled her eyes. "Just sign the contract then go get the demigods would ya?"

Ariel quickly penned her signature on the yellow parchment.

Ursula smiled "Always a pleasure doing business with you. Now go. Fetch me some half-bloods."

Ariel shot out of the cave, briskly swimming towards the surface. As she neared the Argo II a thought crossed her mind:

"The only way Ursula is going to keep her word is if I do something drastic. I need to exceed her expectations."

Ariel knew what she must do now. She must kill Percy Jackson.


	8. Chapter 8

Nico woke with a shudder. Taking a deep breath he took a look at his surrounding. He was in his bed in the Hades cabin at Camp Half-blood.

"It was just a bad dream" he told himself.

But the more Nico thought about it, the less it seemed like a dream. Demigod dreams are never coincidental and always have a deeper meaning. Nico replayed the dream in his mind. In it the octopus lady, whom he had the displeasure of meeting yesterday, convinced a young red haired mermaid to target the crew of the Argo II. Nico felt a sickly feeling in his stomach. He knew exactly who the mermaid would target first. She would target the person who would whole heartedly trust anything that lived under the sea. As much as it pained Nico to be around Percy he couldn't stand the possibility of doing nothing while a potential danger looms over the son of the sea god's head. Nico closed his eyes, willing himself to shadow travel back to the Argo II.

"I forgot that witch took my powers" Nico groaned. He could always send an Iris message to Hazel and say…..well Nico was never one for words.

"Mrs O'Leary" Nico thought. "She can get me there."

Nico rolling out of bed and walked out into the warm summer night. No one bothered him as he briskly made his way to the arena where Mrs O'Leary slept at night. Nico was the only one awake at this hour, unless you counted the fireflies. Not that Nico minding being alone. He took refuge in the silence. Just a couple hours earlier he had become Mr. Popular by helping bring back the Athena Parthenos. His new found popularity was short lived. Guess running into camp with a couple dozen zombies behind you rubs people the wrong way. Octavian was pretty freaked about it, certain that it was an act of war. Luckily Reyna vouched for Nico and put the measly son of Apollo in his place.

Nico walked in the arena to find Mrs. O'Leary snoring louder then a lion with a blow horn. He hesitated, did he really want to wake her? Maybe Nico should just go back to his cabin and pretend he never had the dream. The thought of seeing Percy and Annabeth together was agonizing. Nico would almost rather go back to Tartarus. No this was something Nico knew he had to do, no matter how difficult it was. Percy needed him.

Nico roused Mrs O'Leary and they quickly got on their way. A couple shadow travel pitstops later they were aboard the Argo II. Nico evaporated into what was probably the most awkward moment of his life. He had landed on top of a sleeping Annabeth. The second they made contact Annabeth grew alert. Her grey eyes displayed a look of absolute shock, as she glanced from Nico to the now unconscious hellhound at the foot of her bed. Nico gawked at Annabeth's uncharacteristically disheveled hair.

"Nico" she said in a friendly voice. "Good to see you again. Did your mission to move the Athena Parthenos to camp succeed?"

"Yes it did"

An awkward silence befell the room.

"Don't take this the wrong way but what exactly are you doing here?"

"I uh came to see Hazel."

Annabeth raised her eyebrow. Nico sighed there was no use trying to conceal the truth from Annabeth.

"Fine. I came because I had a dream. And I believe that Per- I mean all of you are in danger."

Annabeth took a deep breath. "In this dream, was there a red haired mermaid and a ghastly woman who had octopus tentacles instead of legs?"

"Yes how did you know?"

"I just woke up from having the same dream myself. And if there's one thing I have learned from my years as a half-blood it is that shared dreams are never a coincidence."

As Annabeth said this she pointed to the wall behind Nico. Nico turned around to see a hologram of green light, spinning and gleaming. A three-tipped spear: a trident.


	9. Chapter 9

Before Nico could fully process what just happened there was a polite knock at Annabeth's door. Jason Grace peeked his head in, wearing a concerned look on his face.

"Is everything ok in here Annabeth? I was walking down the hall when I heard noises." His blue eyes widened at the sight of a slumbering Mrs O'Leary. When Jason noticed Nico his eyes looked like they were going to burst out of their sockets.

"Yes everything is fine. No need to worry your Roman head about anything" Annabeth replied. But Jason wasn't listening. He flew over Mrs. O'Leary and enveloped Nico into a warm embrace.

"I was so worried you wouldn't ever come back" Jason said in a meek voice barely louder then a whisper.

Annabeth was perplexed. As far as she knew Jason and Nico had only been casual acquaintances.

"I'm going to let Hazel and the others know that you're here Nico. It is almost breakfast anyway" Annabeth announced as she made a hasty exit.

Nico was also perplexed by Jason affection towards him. He hadn't really thought about how great of a friend Jason had been when he so desperately needed one. And what had Nico done to deserve his friendship? Nothing, all Nico ever did was shut him out. Nevertheless hugging Jason made Nico feel surprisingly at peace. And for the first time since he had gotten out of Tartarus, Nico smiled.

Jason didn't understand what had just come over him. He couldn't contain himself when he saw the Son of Hades leaning by the side of Annabeth's bed. Ever fiber of his being was filled with emotions but what were they? Joy? Relief? Longing? All of the above? What Jason did know is that no one had ever made him feel that way before. Not Reyna. Not even Piper. Jason wished he could freeze time and live in this moment forever. That way he would never have to let Nico go.

After a couple minutes Nico cleared his throat. "Let's go get some breakfast."

Jason was able to pry his arms off of Nico and compose himself. "Alright. And I'm really glad you are back. I was worried about you."

Nico felt a twinge of guilty as he remembered why he had come. Without another word he sent off for the mess hall and Jason followed.

The other six demigods greeted Nico with enthusiasm. But with the exception of a friendly greeting directed at Hazel, Nico once again adopted his frosty child of the underworld demeanor. Back to his usual routine of suppressing emotions and keeping people at a distance. Nico ate quickly and didn't say a word. He then made an abrupt exit.

After he had left the others began to discuss what was wrong.

"That's just Nico just being moody as always" Leo commented.

"Leo" Piper scolded. "Have a little sympathy. I think someone should go talk with him."

"I'll do it he is my brother" Hazel offered.

"O no you don't" Frank countered. "You are so sea sick you can barely stand. You should be resting Hazel not dealing with your difficult brother."

"Frank is right Hazel" Percy spoke up. "I'll go see what I can do for Nico. I've known him the longest so maybe I can get him to open up. I wanted to talk with him anyways."

"NO" Jason bellowed in an authoritative tone.

"Excuse me?" Percy asked, caught a little off guard.

"You are the last person Nico should be speaking with."

"And why is that Grace?" Percy balled his fists.

"I don't know if you've noticed Jackson but you always seem to rub him the wrong way. Nico is my friend so I will go see what is bothering him." Jason literally stormed out without another word.

Jason found Nico putting Mrs. O'Leary into one of the stables.

"Hey" Jason said.

"O hi. I didn't hear you come in."

Jason laughed "Normally I'm the one saying that to you not the other way around."

Jason thought he saw a smile cross Nico's face but he must have imagined it.

"You know Nico I distinctly remember you telling me that once you had helped us reach the doors of death you would take off. This time for good."

Nico's face was hard as stone not betraying any sign of emotion.

Jason continued "I kept hoping you wouldn't stay true to those words. You know what's funny? This morning when I saw you in Annabeth's room I thought that you had come back for me. That maybe our friendship meant something to you and you wanted to mend it. I know how silly of me. It's obvious why you came back. It all comes back to what Cupid talked to you about."

Jason knew Nico's hidden feelings for Percy were a sore subject so he was carful not to mention Percy by name as to not agitate Nico. This didn't seem to matter as Nico had become absolutely livid at the Son of Jupiter.

"What friendship?"

"What?"

"You hear me Jason, what friendship?"

Jason was silent, unable or unwilling to comprehend what Nico was saying.

Nico didn't understand why he was being so cruel. All he knew was that he had some much pent up anger and if he didn't release some of it he was going to explode.

"We are not friends Jason. You saw me in a state of vulnerability and now you are taking advantage of that. You think you know me. But you know nothing."

"Maybe that's true but I want to know the real you Nico. Please don't shut me out again. Please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore."

"You think that reciting my sob story to you will solve all my problems. You are so naive Jason. Someone recently told me that love is weakness. I only now realize that they were right. But not just love, all emotions are weaknesses. I'm better off without you Jason and you're better off without me."

"No Nico you're wrong. I get that you are in pain but being alone will only make it worst. I know how you feel and I want to be there for you."

"How can you possibly know how I feel?" Nico voice cracked. "Have you ever felt what it is like to loose a sister? Have you ever felt what it is like to go through Tartarus? Have you ever felt what it is like to be trapped in a jar with no hopes of escape? Have you ever felt what it is like to see the person you love more then anything else in the world fall into Tartarus, while you helplessly watch? But most of all have you ever felt what it is like to look into the eyes of the person you love only to know that they will never love you back?"

"You don't know what I feel Nico."

"No I don't. And hopefully things will stay that way."

Nico turned his back on Jason and went above deck.

Jason fell to his knees. "How had things gone so horribly wrong?" he thought to himself. Jason felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Percy looking back at him.

"I overheard everything. Are you okay bro? Nico was pretty rough on you."

Jason glared at Percy. "I'm fine but I'm not the one you should be talking to. Now that you know the truth and everything."

Before Percy could respond Jason got up and bolted to his room. A little storm cloud formed over his head as he ran.

What had Percy just witnessed? It was all too much to take in. A lot had obviously conspired between Nico and Jason that he was unaware of. Percy scratched his head. Slowly the pieces were coming together. He was unraveling the mystery that is Nico di Angelo. The mention of Cupid and the one he loves falling into Tartarus made everything painfully crystal clear to Percy.

"O gods no wonder Nico never opened up to me. I'm such an idiot. He couldn't stand the sight of me with Annabeth. I need to make this right. After everything Nico has done for me I owe him that much."


	10. Chapter 10

The Argo II has a foremast, forty feet tall, and a main mast, sixty feet tall. On the top of the sail was Nico's thinking spot. This is where he retreated to when he needed to be alone, which was often.

Nico knew he should go back down and apologize to Jason. Jason hadn't done anything wrong other then try to be Nico's friend. He certainly didn't deserve such harsh treatment. Nico resolved to later make amends with Jason but for now he just wanted to relax. Nico heard someone climbing up the mast. So much for relaxation. Nico turned around to find himself face to face with Percy.

"Nice place you got up here".

"Thanks". Nico looked away as to not betray any signs of emotions.

"Look Nico we haven't had the chance to talk and I uh wouldn't have survived Tartarus without your help so thank you….I also want you to know that I care about you. Seeing you so down all the time it makes me feel like a hellhound hamster wheel somewhere in my chest has stopped moving."

Nico remained silent.

"I know what you're feeling Nico."

"Do you now?"

"Yes I do because I feel the same exact way."

"About?"

"About everything. I have a confession to make. I overheard your conversation with Jason so now I finally understand what you are going through. I get why you have been so guarded all the time and why you justifiably bear so much resentment towards me."

Nico stiffened, "What exactly did you overhear?"

"Enough to know the truth. The truth isn't a bad thing Nico. Showing emotion doesn't make you weak, it makes you stronger. Whenever I'm in a life threatening situation the thought of being reunited with my friends and family is what gives me the courage to go on. As for how you feel Nico I understand." Percy took a deep breath, "I understand because I feel exactly the same way. Love can be a tricky thing we can't always help who we fall in love with. The worst thing to do in any romantic situation is to bottle up your feeling. Coming out with your feelings is a hard thing to do but no one else on this boat is going to think any less of you for it."

Nico was so caught off guard by this monologue that he nearly fell off the sail in shock. Did Percy just say that he 'feels exactly the same way'?!

"O Gods Percy I don't know what to say. I've been so worried as to how you would react if you ever found out."

"No worries Nico. Annabeth is a stunning girl but I wouldn't let that come behind us."

"Huh?"

"Annabeth is beautiful, smart, strong. I can understand why you would fall in love with her. You got us out of Tartarus because you wanted to keep her safe. And for that I would be eternally grateful. I'm sorry for all the times we may have unknowingly flaunted our relationship in front of you. It must have been torture for you to always see us together. I hope we can move past this. Maybe we can find you a new girl. I bet Reyna is single."

Nico was done. Finished with Percy. Did Percy have nothing better to do then toy with his emotions? All Percy ever did was cause him pain. Percy was blind. He couldn't see what was right in front of him. But even if he did would it make any difference? He would still choose Annabeth and Nico would be all alone.

Nico put as much distance between himself and Percy as possible. Tears blurred his vision and disorientated him. Nico did everything he could to block out Percy's concerned voice calling his name.

The next thing Nico knew he was sprawled out on a bed with his head in Jason's lap. He must have somehow wandered into Jason's room in his state of emotional upheaval. Jason's face was devoid of the trademark stoic Roman and instead looked sick with worry.

"Im sorry Jason for what I said before."

"You have nothing to apologize for Nico."

"But I have treated you awfully. You deserve way better friends then me."

"I can't think of anyone I would rather be friends with."

Nico couldn't help but smile.

If you don't mind me asking. What made you so upset earlier?" Jason asked.

Nico quietly recapped his conversation with Percy. The funny thing is Nico felt as if he had given up on Percy years ago versus just hours before. He had grown numb to the pain Percy had once inflicted upon him. As Nico talked he couldn't help but get detracted by Jason's eyes. Had they always been that blue?

Staring into the Son of Jupiter's bright blue eyes, Nico had an epiphany. If Percy was the person in his life who caused him the most pain, then Jason was the only person in his life who didn't cause him any pain. By overlooking Jason, Nico was in a way just as blind as Percy. Jason accepted and embraced Nico wholeheartedly and without question. Jason was the one who was always there for Nico. Jason was the only person who fully understood Nico. Before Nico could stop himself, he pressed his lips to Jason's. When their lips met it was like a cool summer breeze meeting the entrance to an underground cave. Jason surprisingly didn't pull away. He lingered. As they drew apart Nico felt ashamed. What had he just done? He had just throw away his only friendship.

Jason laughed "I hope I'm not that lousy of a kisser."

"You're not mad?"

"On the contrary"Jason said, leaning in for another kiss.

A couple rooms down a Daughter of Aphrodite was growing impatient. Her boyfriend, Jason Grace, hadn't paid her any attention since well since she didn't even know when. Her mother was the goddess of love so she should know what's up right? Most children of Aphrodite had a sixth sense. They could detect romantic feelings before people even developed them. So why couldn't Piper figure out what Jason was thinking. Relationships were supposed to be her expertise but she was completely clueless. Maybe Jason was under a spell. Or even worse he was in love with someone else, like Reyna. Piper had to get to the bottom of this. Not knowing was driving her crazy.

Piper pulled out her knife, Katoptris. Coach Hedge had given it back to her before he had left. Usually the knife showed her creepy images that meant absolutely nothing to her but this time she was hoping for something useful. At first she saw nothing of value i.e. Octavian screaming at a stuffed unicorn. Then the image on the knife morphed into something unexpected. It was a scene that appeared to take place aboard the Argo II. The knife showed her Jason comforting a distraught Nico di Angelo. Piper had never seen Nico display such emotion. Nico's sudden emotional depth wasn't what bothered her but rather the way in which Jason spoke to him. Jason comforted Nico in a soothing tone she thought was only reserved for her.

What happened next shouldn't have been a shock for a child of the love goddess yet it caught Piper off guard. Nico kissed Jason.

"Where had that come from?" Piper thought. "O well I should have known Jason would have unknowingly acquired the affections of others sooner or later. I'm sure that any seconds now he is going to tell Nico off. Jason is going to tell him that he has a girlfriend whom he loves very much."

Instead Jason kissed Nico back with an intensity he had never displayed when kissing Piper. She couldn't contain her rage. How dare her boyfriend disregard her like that. Did she mean nothing to him? And to replace her with Nico di Angelo of all people. Perhaps Jason had never loved her. Maybe it was all a trick, an illusion created by Hera's amnesia magic. Piper let out an ear splitting scream. An angry flock of doves erupted from the cornucopia placed on her desk.

Piper let useless and alone. Her friends didn't need her. She didn't posses any special powers. Her mother is the goddess of love. Love is nothing but a weakness. Piper marched up to the top deck not wanting to be on this ship any longer. It contained too many painful memories of Jason.

No one tried to stop her as she flung herself in the waters below. There was no doubt in Piper's mind that this was the right thing to do. She calmly waited for the water to fill her lungs and for the life to leave her body.

"Will Jason miss me?" Piper wondered. "Will he even notice I'm gone?" As soon as these thoughts crossed her mind, Piper's whole world went black.


	11. Chapter 11

"I've done everything you've asked me to do. I brought one of the demigods to you. Now it is time for you to uphold your end of the bargain, Ursula."

"Yes Ariel you have done well but the job is only half finished. I will uphold my end of the bargain only when we have two sacrifices: one male and one female, just as the earth mistress requested."

At first Piper thought she was dreaming, but the scene in front of her was too bizarre. She doubted her imagination was that creative. She was underwater but she could breath just fine. Piper suspected that some sort of magic was at play here, but it was far more powerful then her charm speaking abilities. A red-haired mermaid and an older woman with octopus tentacles were arguing about something. The mermaid seemed sad and kept directing sympathetic glances over at Piper. The octopus on the other hand was scary beyond all reason. Behind the octopus were two eels that eyed Piper hungrily. She gulped.

"Look our guest has awaken" the octopus woman sneered. "I do hope you had a nice nap. Ariel, how exactly did you kidnap her?"

"It wasn't really a kidnapping per say. I was swimming towards the ship, looking for the son of Poseidon, when I found the girl floating motionlessly below the bow. I simply grabbed her and brought her down to you."

"Hmm…interesting. Say child. Why would you leave all your widdle friends? Realized that they are all doomed did you now?"

Piper remained silent. She didn't need to talk to this monster. Any minute now Jason and the others would show up and rescue her. Then he would apologize for mistreating her and swear to always be faithful. But of course no such thing happened and she was stuck in the octopus' lair.

"Fine if you don't wanna talk I will find out myself." The octopus woman held up a yellow shell she had tied around her neck and opened it. A white mist emerged and formed an image of Piper and Jason. The vision quickly morphed into Jason kissing Nico then into Piper's despair personified as the doves flying out of the cornucopia.

Ursula laughed, "This is too funny. A child of Aphrodite spurned by her lover. O the delicious irony. You see Ariel you aren't the only one susceptible to heartbreak. Now daughter of Aphrodite I'm willing to make a deal with you. I possess potent magical powers and I would be willing to end your suffering. All you would have to do is give me the object that is in your back pocket."

Piper pulled Katoptris out of her pocket. "This is what you want?"

"Precisely, that blade was once owned by Helen of Troy, who was a powerful enchantress in her day. For some reason they left that out of the myth. The point is you haven't even begun to unlock its magical potential. The knife is of little use to you. Hand me the blade and I will make all your troubles go away."

"You can have it" Piper croaked. "I don't want it anyways." Piper tossed the blade to Ursula who caught it with one of her tentacles.

"Excellent now I believe I promised to relieve you of all your suffering."

Piper nodded.

"Hahaha I thought so, Ariel." Ursula yelled throwing the knife to a surprised mermaid. "Slit the girl's throat and I will reward you. Slit her throat and you will be free of me. Slit her throat and I will bring your Prince back to you."

In a matter of seconds Ariel had pinned Piper to the ground and was holding Katoptris to her neck.

"I have to do this quickly before I change my mind" Ariel thought.

Just as Ariel applied pressure to her knife hand, Piper let out a squeal. "Please don't do it." Tears were rolling down Piper's cheeks. "I'm not ready to die."

Ursula kept encouraging Ariel to go on. "Don't listen to her Ariel. She was willing to drown herself, how is this any different? Kill her and you will have everything you've ever wanted."

Ariel was torn. She didn't know how to proceed, but looking down upon the tear stained face of Piper Mc Lean Ariel knew she must follow her heart. Ariel released her hold and tossed the knife to the side.

"I can't and I won't" Ariel said turning defiantly at Ursula. "I'm not like you."

"What a shame. Maybe if you were more like me you would have to strength to do what must be done. You are weak Ariel. And do you know what happens to the weak in this world? They get exterminated."

Ursula picked up Katoptris and with perfect precision threw it at Piper's chest. The blade pierced her heart. She died before she could shed another tear. Ursula triumphantly moved over to the body. She picked up Katoptris. The blade had cut Piper's heart it two.

"The broken heart, both literally and figuratively, of a child of Aphrodite. This seems like a worthy sacrifice to Gaea. Don't you agree Ariel?"

Flotsam and Jetsam voiced their approval.

"Ariel, thus far you have disappointed me and shown yourself to be utterly useless. Prove to me that you have some minuscule value to my cause so I have a reason not to kill you. I will temporarily give you legs so that you may perform this simple task. Take the girl's heart and bring it to the surface world. When you've arrived go on the land, take the heart and squeeze out every drop of blood. Make sure that the blood hits the ground so that Earth mother will be closer to rising. And just so you aren't tempted to warn her demigod friends what we are up to, I shall take your voice. Now go Ariel. Just remember: fail me and there will be serious consequences." Ursula turned her attention to her pet eels. "Flotsam and Jetsam would you be so kind as to clean up this mess?"

"Yyyeesssss UUUrrrsssuuulllaaa." they said in unison.

Ariel averted her eyes as the eels feasted on the mutilated corpse of Piper McLean.


	12. Chapter 12

Jason Grace had never been happier. What he had wanted all along had been right in front of him. Jason silently cursed himself for being too blind to see it sooner. He looked at the Son of Hades sleeping peacefully in his arms. This was a boy who had overcome so much. Nico had quite literally been to hell and back; kept all of his feelings bottled up from the outside world. This was something Jason could relate to.

After their visit with Cupid, Jason grew to care for and admire Nico, awed by his strength and his loyal devotion to saving Percy. Jason found himself envying Percy. _Why can't Nico - I mean someone - feel that unwavering devotion towards me?_ As the days went on Nico was all Jason thought of every second of the day.

_I just want to be his friend._ Jason kept telling himself. _Everyone deserves friendship, especially Nico._

But once Nico left with the Athena Parthenos, Jason realized his feelings went deeper then that. Jason was in love with Nico di Angelo. He had resolved, once Gaea was defeated, to go back and find Nico. Jason certainly wouldn't reveal his feelings - it would take Nico time to get over Percy. But Jason would be there for him in any way he could.

However, Nico had looked so depressed last night Jason's willpower crumbled. Nico needed to know how special he was; how there was someone in the world who did love him unconditionally. And right now Jason wholeheartedly believed that kissing Nico was the best risk he'd ever taken. He could only hope that Nico agreed.

Nico was sound asleep with Jason's arms wrapped around him, dreaming that he and Jason were soaring through the sky, hand in hand. Suddenly, the dream shifted and Nico found himself falling. He fell from the sky into the ocean below. Nico continued to fall, sinking to the depths of the sea. Finally, he hit the ocean floor with a thud. He looked around and to his astonishment he was at the foot of an enormous undersea palace.

Before Nico had a chance to process what he was seeing he heard a voice exclaim behind him.

"Oh my gods, the architectural layout of this structure is fantastic!"

"Annabeth?" Nico asked. "What are we doing here?"

"Well it is obvious, isn't it?" Annabeth replied in a tone that would only have been appropriate had Nico asked her what does two plus two equal. "We were both summoned here."

"Summoned? Why? By whom?"

"Nico, this is what I call a shared dream. Meaning that a divine influence has a message to share with multiple people. So they manipulate dreams in order for us to receive it. Remember how when you showed up in my room that trident appeared?"

"Yeah, I remember." In truth Nico had been so preoccupied with Percy and Jason he had forgotten all about it.

"This can only mean one thing, Nico. Poseidon brought us here to deliver a message."

At that moment the palace doors sprung open and a man with black hair, a neatly trimmed beard walked out. His sea-green eyes looked stern and old, but softened as his gaze fell upon the two demigods.

"Right you are, my dear. You possess powers of deduction worthy of a daughter of Athena."

Annabeth bowed and nudged Nico to do the same.

"Thank you, Lord Poseidon. But why have you brought us here?"

Poseidon sighed. "I brought you here because I'm worried. I tax nearly all of my energy on keeping my Roman self at bay. If I focus all of my power I can stay in my Greek form. Sadly, I am incapable of fighting the giants or helping you in your quest to stop Gaea from rising. What I can do is give you a warning about what you are currently up against. My daughter, Ursula is terrorizing all of you at Gaea's request. You must beware of her. Years ago Hecate used an enchantment to seduce me and Ursula became the unwanted result. Hecate informed me that of all her children Ursula would grow to be the most powerful. I knew she would become dangerous someday so I banished her in order to keep my realm safe. In hindsight, maybe this was a mistake. Yes, contrary to popular belief even Gods do occasionally make mistakes. Where was I? Ah, yes - Ursula will stop at nothing to meet her end goal. She feels no guilt or remorse. She views all emotions, especially love as weakness. I suppose we have my brother, Zeus to thank for giving her this worldview."

"So how are we supposed to defeat her?" Annabeth asked.

"Ursula has a poor young mermaid by the name of Ariel enslaved in her lair. The mermaid is the key to Ursula's undoing. You must convince the mermaid to join your cause."

Nico cleared his throat. "Forgive me Uncle, but I still don't understand why you brought us specifically."

Poseidon continued, "I would have summoned Percy, but it is against the ancient laws for gods to directly interfere in the lives of their children. So I summoned the two of you because you both care for my son more then anyone else in existence. I believe that Percy will be Ursula's next target. She already has the female sacrifice and I suspect she will try to use Percy as the male sacrifice just to spite me for abandoning her all those years ago."

"Wait, what is this about a female sacrifice?" Annabeth's voice wavered.

"I thought you already knew" Poseidon uttered. "Ursula has sacrificed the daughter of Aphrodite in order for Gaea to rise. Now all Ursula needs is a male sacrifice for her task to be complete. Prevent this from happening. The fate of Olympus is in your hands."

Poseidon abruptly turned away and the giant palace doors shut behind him.

"Piper…" Annabeth whispered. Silence fell between her and Nico, and it felt like a rift had opened between the two of them that lead strait to Tartarus.

Nico's mind was reeling. The moment Poseidon had mentioned a female sacrifice, he knew it was true. Piper was gone. Dead. Her could feel her sprit being judged underworld this very second. How did he not notice before? Death was his speciality. Maybe Nico hadn't noticed Piper's death because he had been too busy making out with her boyfriend. _Oh gods, Jason._

How was Nico going to tell Jason about this?

Annabeth finally decided to break the silence. "You never loved me."

"What?" Nico responded completely baffled.

"I thought you loved me, but after what Poseidon said, I realize I was wrong. You love Percy." she paused. "He does care about you a lot Nico."

Did Annabeth Chase actually look worried? Nico would laugh if he wasn't so emotionally drained.

"I did love Percy, and a part of me always will, but he never felt the same way. I've finally found a way to move on and someone else who will make me happy. As for you and Percy, Percy would never leave you Annabeth. It pains me to say this, but it's apparent that he loves you very much. He'd never give that kind of devotion to anyone else."

Annabeth looked touched. She opened her mouth to respond, but Nico had already woken from the dream.

Nico rubbed sleep from his eyes and looked up to find a smiling Jason Grace.

"Good morning." Jason said in a cheerful voice as he kissed Nico on the cheek.

"Jason, I have something to tell you and it is not going to be easy. I don't know exactly how to say this…"

Jason sat up to look at Nico directly. "Don't worry Nico. You can tell me anything." Jason reassured him.

"It's Piper," Nico took a deep breath. "She's dead."


	13. Chapter 13

"Piper is dead." As soon as the words left the daughter of Athena's mouth they echoed across the wooden ship. The remaining demigods aboard the Argo II were gathered on the top deck trying to process Annabeth's announcement, but they weren't sure how to take the news.

Leo laughed. "Very funny Annabeth. I didn't know you had such a dark sense of humor."

"It's no joke Leo," Nico spoke up. "I can feel it. She's gone."

"No - no, there must be some sort of mistake." Leo said defensively.

"It's no mistake, Leo. Poseidon told me of her passing in a dream." Annabeth choked, obviously fighting back tears.

That's when the revelation really started to sink it. Hazel started sobbing. Leo left in a burst of flames. The sky went dark as storm clouds brewed above the ship. Nervous glances were thrown at Jason as he conjured up a lightening storm.

Everyone was thinking the same thing. How could we let this happen? Why were we all so preoccupied with our own lives and let this terrible fate befall poor Piper?

Nico cleared his throat. "Now, I didn't know Piper as well as some of you," Nico looked at Jason while he spoke. "but, I knew her well enough to know that she would agree with what I'm about to tell you. There is a time and a place for grieving: This isn't it. We all have work to do. What happened to Piper is heartbreaking, but if we let our guard down for a moment something like this can and will happen again. Let's put aside our feelings for now and focus on finding whoever did this to Piper."

"That's easy for you to say, corpse breath," Leo spat, his voice rising. "How dare you tell me what to do or how to feel. You aren't even supposed to be here. Piper is. I bet you don't even care about what happened to her. Well, you know what? Not all of us are so chummy with death."

"ENOUGH," Jason screamed. "ONE MORE WORD VALDEZ AND I SWEAR I WILL BLOW YOU ALL THE WAY TO CHINA."

Everyone was taken aback by Jason's out of character outburst, Leo more so then anyone.

Percy attempted to diffuse the situation by changing the subject. "I think Nico is right, but there's something I still don't get. Annabeth, why did my dad summon you? Why not me?"

"Because it is against the ancient laws for gods to directly interfere in their children's lives. Poseidon says that a powerful sea witch named Ursula killed Piper. He also said that a mermaid she has imprisoned who goes by the name of Ariel is the key to Ursula's undoing." Annabeth caught Nico's eye. He could tell that she was purposely not mentioning his presence in the dream. Nico silently thanked her.

"This little mermaid named Ariel. She has good intentions I believe she will help us."

"How do you know for sure?" Frank asked.

"I've spoken with her under the sea once before." Percy replied.

"Yes, and she saved my life during that storm, even though it would have been easier to let me drown. We all should split up and find Ursula's hideout. The most obvious place she would be is in the ocean, but she could also be on land preparing the sacrifice. Hazel, you and -" Annabeth stopped mid-sentence. Something by Hazel's feet had caught her eye.

Lying on the deck was Piper's knife, Katoptris, and it was soaked in blood. A mixture of panic and rage swept the demigods.

Percy whistled. "Everyone calm down. Ursula is just trying to scare us and it is not going to work. She will pay for what she's done to Piper. I'll see if I can find her or Ariel underwater. Jason, see if you can spot them from above."

"Alright, but only if Nico comes with me."

Percy was taken aback by this, but knew better then to argue. Jason was in a fragile state of mind. "Ok, that's fine. Leo, you and Frank should stay and protect the ship. I wouldn't put it past her to sneak onboard while we're distracted. Hazel, you and Annabeth should go ashore and search the underground to find anywhere that may serve as a site for the sacrifice."

Everyone consented and wasted no time in beginning their assignments.


	14. Chapter 14

Ariel squeezed every drop of blood out of the heart. She watched as the earth stained red. With each drop Gaea was one step closer to rising and Ariel was one step closer to seeing Eric again. On some level she felt guilty about what happened to the poor Aphrodite girl, but the ends justify the means. All of this would be worth it once Eric held her in his arms again. Just the thought of this caused Ariel to squeeze the heart even harder, as if her life depended on it - which in some ways it did. When Ariel had succeeded in draining all the blood, she dropped the shriveled remains of Piper Mc Lean's heart to the ground.

Ariel quickly set off for the water. She didn't want to be on land longer then she had to. Every turn held a painful reminded of Eric, and Ursula's orders had been to spill the blood on the earth then return directly to her. The enchainment that temporarily made Ariel a mute human would wear off the second her body came into contact with salt water.

Ariel took a deep breath, prepared to dive back into the ocean, when something caught her eye. Above her in the sky were two figures. As they came closer she saw that they were two boys similar in age to her, one blonde and one dark haired. The blonde seemed completely at ease in the sky while the other one depended on the other's power to resist gravity.

Ariel knew that she couldn't take two demigods at once. She would go report back to Ursula. Ariel dove into the water only to become face to face with Percy Jackson.

"Hello, Ariel. We need to talk."

"How did you find me?" Ariel gasped.

"I asked around. This one botttle-nosed dolphin was eager to tell me everything I needed to know. He didn't seem to be a fan of your boss." Percy put emphasis on the word boss.

"You don't understand. Do you think I like doing the sea witch's bidding? Of course not. I don't have a choice."

"There's always a choice, Ariel."

"No, there isn't. If I don't do as she says she'll - never mind, I don't wanna talk about it. You were kind to me before Percy. I will pretend I didn't see you so you don't become the male sacrifice."

"She'll do what to you? What's Ursula threatening you with, Ariel?"

"Not what, who."

Percy's response was cut off by a commotion at the surface. Jason and Nico had submerged themselves and were futilely trying to grab Ariel. Percy calmly put bubbles around both of them. Nico and Jason gasped for air.

"Calm down guys," Percy ordered. "We are all friends here."

"IIIIIssssss ttthhhaattt sssssoooo?" Flotsam and Jetsam slithered out of the depths.

"Did you hear that, Flotsam?"

"I sure did, Jetsam. The spawn of Poseidon considers the mermaid to be his friend. Which can only mean one thing: the little wench has betrayed our dear Ursula's trust."

"From what I've been told, your dear, old Ursula isn't deserving of anyone's trust," Nico retorted.

The eels hissed in unison.

"Careful young demigod," Flotsam warned. "If you don't learn to curb your tongue you will become a tasty snack for us."

"I don't know, Flotsam," Jetsam cackled. "I doubt that a child of the underworld will taste nearly as sweet as a daughter of Aphrodite, for instance."

Jason motioned to strike the little freaks with lightening, reducing them to piles of ash. Thankfully, Nico caught on.

"Jason, stop. I know that these cretans need to pay ,but if you zap them with lightening we will all be electrocuted."

Jason listened to Nico's sense of reason as the tension in his muscles lessened.

"Take us to Ursula," Percy commanded the eels.

"Right this way."

Percy, Nico and Jason were about to follow when Ariel swam in front of them.

"You realize that if you go down there, you will all die. That is exactly what she wants."

"Ariel, I defeated the minotaur when I was twelve" Percy explained. "I've saved Olympus on numerous occasions and most recently survived an unpleasant trip to Tartarus. Whatever the sea witch throws at me, I can handle it. Plus I've got Jason and Nico to back me up. Soon this octopus is going to realize she messed with the wrong demigods."

"I'm going stop Ursula," Jason added. "It is what Piper would have wanted."

Before Ariel could convince them otherwise they set off after the eels. Soon they were at the entrance to Ursula's cave.

"Why, come in," Ursula crooned. "We mustn't lurk in doorways. It's rude. One might question your upbringing."

No one spoke a word as they made their way into the witch's den. Everyone was on guard. Percy pulled out Riptide and when he took off the cap it became… a pen.

"Why isn't it working?" Percy growled.

"No magical powers or objects work in this cave unless they belong to Ursula. You will all be rendered completely powerless," Ariel regrettably explained.

"Well that's convenient," Nico groaned. Just to make matters worse, the bubble surrounded Jason and Nico popped. They began to frantically gasp for air.

"Don't worry," Ariel reassured them, "Ursula has this cave enchanted so that all kinds may breath here."

"It's a good thing too," Ursula exclaimed. "Death by drowning is so boring and over done. I have much more interesting methods of having each of you meet your demise. Speaking of which, I never dreamed to have the pleasure of having all the sons of the big 3 in my little old lair. Had I known you were coming, I would have prepared an extra special means of killing you. Oh well, this will have to do."

Ursula pulled out a jar that was seemingly empty. As Percy looked more closely, he could see there were two clear objects floating around.

"What are you going to do," Percy mocked her with feigned confidence, "shrink us and lock us in a glass jar?"

"It's a lot more frightening then it sounds," Nico whispered.

Ursula laughed, "If only. In this jar I have something that could bring even the gods to their knees. It is the most venomous creature to ever live on the face on this earth. I had to travel to the land down under to procure these specimens, but it was well worth it. The creature's venom eats away one's essence. Feeble mortals can die within five minutes of contact with it. With immortals, the process is far more painful. They can feel themselves withering away until they are nothing but ash. What do you think ever happened to Helios, the Sun God? He willingly gave up his duties to Apollo? That is what the official story is, but no. Helios insulted me so I put some of these creatures in his chariot. Once Gaea has taken control of the universe, I plan to make all the olympians drink this creatures venom." Ursula let out a cackle that filled Percy with rage. How could she sound so confident with herself? Casting a glance at Jason, he could see he was thinking the same thing.

"What exactly is this creature?" Percy asked her. "It looks like a whole lot of nothing if you ask me."

"Well no one asked you, brother" Ursula countered. "This creature is known as a box jellyfish. And as far as I am aware, there are no documented cases as to how its poison would affect half-bloods. Let's conduct an experiment shall we! Who should I choose as a test subject? The son of the father who never bother to notice me" Ursula glared at Percy. "Or the son of the god who left me for dead." she turned her attention to Jason. "I know! Why choose one when I could kill both of you? The more sacrifices the merrier, as I always say."

Ursula opened the jar careful not to touch the jellies. One began swimming out of the opening. Ursula immediately summoned a strong current that sent the jelly straight toward the three demigods.

Nico was one step ahead of Ursula and was ready for it. He jumped up and blocked the jellyfish. It hit him hard in the chest and Nico hit the floor with a thud. His skin began to melt away and the tentacles started to wrap around his heart.

"Nico!" Jason shrieked.

Percy was so shocked he couldn't form words to voice his thoughts.

Jason and Percy crouched down around Nico. Percy held Nico's right hand, Jason held Nico's left. Nico was finally peace. He knew death was coming. He was fine with that. Death was familiar. It would greet him like an old friend welcoming him home. After all some, people were worth dying for.

Nico looked into Percy's sea-green eyes and turned to see Jason's sky blue eyes blurred with tears.

"Why?" Jason asked him.

"Because I love-" Nico final words were abruptly cut to a close by a coughing fit of blood.

Unable to form speech and feeling his heartbeat come to a stop the last thing Nico heard was Jason whispering in his ear "I swear on the River Styx, we will always be together."

Ursula was grinning like she had just won the lottery. "The witless half-blood sacrificed himself for love. How foolish!" Ursula broke out into hysterical laughter.

"You did this to him. You monster." Percy growled.

"Correction: He did this to himself. I told Nico that love is weakness. He was unwise in ignoring my advice. Now, on with the sacrificing. Where did did I put m-"

"Looking for this?" Ariel was holding the jar containing the other jellyfish. She had grabbed it during the commotion.

"Ah, yes. Be a good girl Ariel and hand it over."

"No."

"No?" Ursula was momentarily puzzled. "Oh, I see, you want a chance to prove yourself. Kill one of the boys and all your past mistakes will be forgotten. These half-bloods are the only thing standing between you and your," Ursula's tone changed as if she were talking to a 2 year old, "true wove."

"You know, Ursula, you always tell people that love is weakness, but I think you have it all wrong." Ariel went on, "Love is strength. Love is what's now motivating me to do what must be done."

Ariel turned to face Percy and Jason. "I'm sorry for everything that has happened. I truly am. As for what I'm about to do. I wish there was another way."

In the blink of an eye Ariel spun around and threw the jar directly at Ursula. The jar shattered upon impact. The box jellyfish wrapped around Ursula's neck like a deadly scarf. Ursula started twitching and foaming at the mouth. In a murderous rage she lunged towards Ariel.

Ursula gave one final look of triumph as a single jellyfish tentacle wrapped around Ariel's wrist. Flotsam and Jetsam swam out of the cave, there was nothing left for them here now that their dear leader was dead.

Percy quickly separated Ariel from the now dead Ursula. Percy could tell the little mermaid was almost gone. She wore a vacant expression as if she was in another world.

"It's ok. You are going to be okay." Percy reassured her, but in reality he knew saving her was futile.

"Eric, is that you?" Ariel said in a sing sony voice.

Percy paused, "Yes, Ariel, it's me."

"I did it Eric. I beat the sea witch. Now I can always be a part of your world."

Ariel took one last raspy breath. Percy closed her eyes out of respect for the mermaid who saved both his and Annabeth's lives.

It took all of Percy's willpower to keep it together.

"It's all over now," he announced. "We made it Jason…. Jason?"

Percy looked over to see Jason sobbing over the broken figure that was once Nico di Angelo. Percy sat next to Jason and the two didn't speak for the longest time.

"He loved you, you know," Jason sobbed. "That's why he lead us to the Doors of Death. To save you from Tartarus."

Percy gulped. The revelation made him feel so empty inside. Nico had saved his life more times then he could count. And all he done was be a lousy sad excuse for a friend. Percy didn't appreciate how much Nico meant to him until that moment.

"I'm leaving." Jason continued.

"Leaving?"

"Yes. Percy, I can't take this anymore. Nico and Piper's deaths were my fault. I should have protected them." Jason swallowed. "I have nothing left to live for. Tell the others I'm sorry for not being the hero I should have been."

"Jason stop. None of this is your fault. What happened to them was tragic, but nothing we do now is going to bring them back."

"You don't get it Percy. It's Nico. I have to be with him. I love him."

"Stop, Jason, you can't do this-"

"Tell me you wouldn't be doing the exact same thing if Annabeth died. You can't, can you? Besides, I promised Nico that I would always be with him. I swore it on the River Styx."

"You didn't..."

"I did. Goodbye, Percy Jackson. You were one of the bravest people I have ever known."

Jason picked up the box jellyfish and put it in his mouth. Jason swallowed it whole. Within seconds his body started shaking rapidly and blood began oozing out of his mouth. Percy held Jason close until the shaking stopped. Jason's suffering was over.

Percy was covered from head to toe in Jason's blood. He stood up and assessed the carnage around him. Percy looked at Jason, who kept his unwavering sense of duty and loyalty right until the very end; Ariel, whose innate goodness and curiosity about the world he would never forget. At last Percy looked at Nico. It seemed just like yesterday he was the energetic thirteen year old with a Mythomagic obsession. Nico had been through so much, and Percy had never properly thanked him for all he had done.

Percy then did something he hadn't done in year. He fell to his knees and cried.


End file.
